Dietary Items
Dietary items are consumable foodstuffs that appear in the series of educational videos by EdukayFUN. Jarred Items In the first episode, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, the viewers are able to observe four different jars on the counter. These jars are labelled 'Sugar', 'Flour', 'Salt' and 'Beans'. Johnny normally picks out the sugar jar. Sugar is a light grey substance. Sugar many years ago was something a delicacy, but eating this item alone is highly unorthodox, and has been declared off limits by Papa. When Papa and Johnny are chasing each other, the viewers can see four other jars: 'Coffee', 'Tea', 'Nuts' and 'Catsup'. The latter jar has boggled the minds of many researchers, bringing up great debate: is 'Catsup' just ketchup, or does it have something to do with the orange cat from Ding Dong Bell? Both camps constantly tussle with each other, using barnyard epithets and accusations of moral depravity to argue their case. Papa is known to switch the jars from time to time, and reported contents include Newt Eyes, Worms, Peanut Butter, Lizard Legs, Magic, Toadstools, Hazel, Peppermint, Nutmeg, Cinnamon, Eggnog, Love, Chestnuts, Blood, Insects, Fruit, Garlic, Wolfsbane, Toothpaste, and Necks. How and from where Papa sources these items is unclear, albeit impressive. Pigs Another food item that Papa has not sanctioned for eating is pigs. These pigs are pink and medium sized, and very round. For some reason, pigs run straight into Johnny's mouth, possibly because they smell sugar, or perhaps due to a spell invoked by Papa. It is suggested that several thousand years ago early residents brutally hunted the animals. In modern times they keep them hidden away in cupboards; whether this practice of animal husbandry is an altruistic act of conservation or perhaps for another, darker purpose, is currently unknown. Mice Mice are another food item, albeit not eaten by humans. Mice are consumed by cats, like Pussy. Mice are known to jump high in the air, and it is speculated that Pussy's long neck has evolved as an adaptation to counter their leaping abilities . Mice occasionally turn the tables and chase Pussy. Because of size difference and historical predator / prey relationship, it is unlikely that the mice are aiming to devour Pussy, but instead may be attempting to inflict an alternate, equally grisly punishment. Some suggest early EdukayFUN tribes hunted down mice, but as time passed, they evolved other, less murine tastes, potentially allowing mice to multiply to epidemic proportions, if not for the heroic actions of Pussy, who shoulders responsibility for keeping the mouse population in check. Tomatoes Tomatoes are another food item in the EdukayFUN world, but a bit more controversial in matters. There are several records of a human consuming one and become a tomato version of themselves, the sole remedy being to surgically debride the tomato malignancies from their bodies. Whilst breeders of the plants boast that their vegetables have been bred to be better for consumption, activists protest with these statements. The legal status of these tomato cultivars is a highly polarizing issue amongst members of the elite ranks in the EdukayFUN universe. Baseball Snacks Snacks for baseball in the EdukayFUN world include the traditional peanuts and Cracker Jacks. Red Baseball Johnnies are known to conjure up peanuts for the infielders, whereas Blue Baseball Johnnies have stashes of Cracker Jacks for the batters and outfielders. Baseball Johnnies also give out the snacks to the audience, making for a traditional and exciting experience for athletes and fans alike. Trees Although most species of fir trees are not a documented source of nutrition for humans, some characters in the EdukayFUN world occasionally eat them, apparently as a celebratory snack. There are reports of characters having regurgitated trees, which is consistent with them being nondigestible due to them being made primarily out of wood. It is assumed that trees are consumed for their taste rather than their nutritional value. Category:EdukayFUN Items